


Brother Fighting

by imdeanschild



Category: Block B, speed kpop
Genre: Angst, Crush, Gang AU, Gang Violence, Gang Wars, Gangs, Hitman AU, M/M, Nightmares, Secrets, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeanschild/pseuds/imdeanschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one night in the year 1992 their house got attacked by people who wanted their hands on the Woo family, only half of it survived. well that is what they thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how it all started

**Author's Note:**

> i am not English at all so is something is wrong please tell me.  
> soo taewoon is like the person everything is about i may change to a zico pov chapter but still not sure  
> but please leave a coment or a kudo. thank you.
> 
> i have a different story as well with speed and block b so please check that one out.

_I woke up to the sound of guns in the middle of the night. Seconds after my baby brother started to cry loudly. My mother came storming in, picked him up from the crib, and squatted down behind a bookshelf. When her eyes meet mine, she waved me over to her. I crawled out of bed and ran over to her as fast as my small leg could manage. The second I encountered her warmth my tears started to fall. I could hear my mom breathing heavily and trying to hold back her tears. I lifted my hand up to hold around my baby brothers small fingers. He was only months old. It sounded like he stopped for a second to cry when I tightened my grip on his hand._

_“Jiseok, promise me one thing. Not let fear come into your head.” I looked up at my mom as she spoke with a voice filled with fear. I nodded and moved in closer to her. Her hand around me tightened._

_The door slammed open again and this time a man fell dead in front of us. I burred my face in my mother’s side and squeezed my brother’s hand. Suddenly dad squatted down in front of us and patted my back._

_“Come on son, we need to go.” he took my hand who was connected to my baby brother. With questioning steps, I moved over to him. Why did he only pick me up what about my brother?_

_When my dad moved over in the direction of the door, I opened my mouth._

_“Brother?” my dad stopped and looked me who was leaning on his shoulder_

_“He and mother will meet us later.” Believing his words was my first mistake in life, how could a two year old know that the moment my dad and I were in the clearing the house would be blow opp. With my mom and baby brother in side._

_I twisted and turned in my dad grip trying to run back to the burning house. While yelling_

_“JIHO! NO! JIHO! MOM!”_

 

He snapped his fingers and I looked back up at my dad behind the desk.

“Did you think of it again” he sights “Get those tears away from my sight and come with me down stairs. We are going to look for your first member.” I quickly dry my small tears and watery eyes. I didn’t even know that I was tearing up. I need to get that memory out of my head it have been 20 years ago. Why do I still have memories of that?

“Sir...” why do I need to call my own dad for sir? Everyone knows that he is my dad but still ‘ _you call me sir! You got that?!_ Never understood why he was so mad while saying it.

“Sir… new member? Member for what?” I say while trailing behind him. He stops and turns around to see me

“For your gang, you can’t be in mine for ever. But you will still get your orders from me.” He starts to walk again.

When we arrive in the big area, where we stack guns, techno equipment and such, there are three guys standing on a line in front my dad and me. Four guys surrounding them with guns of course.

My dad standing a meter in front of me greets the guys and they all bow at the same time with just as strong and clear voice.

“One of these three will be you first, choose wisely” he then hands me three files and walks away.

Is he not even going to stay and guide me in the direction of which _he_ wants? Whatever.

In the first file, belong to the guy on the right.

_Name: Kim Namjoon_

_Cover name: monster_

_Born: 12/09/94   Korean_

_Height: 180cm_

_Skills: languages, deals, IQ=148_

Whit hands on his back and white hair on the side, he seems confident.

“Namjoon, is that correct?” I ask with a strong voice and move closer to him.

“Yes sir.”

“Any family, Namjoon-ah?”

“Yes sir, my dad sir”

“Would you kill him if you got the order to do so?” this time he looked less confident. And took his time in answering.

“You see, Kim Namjoon that this is something you may encounter and if you hesitate in doing your mission you might as well leave. So I’ll ask you again would you kill him if you got the order to do so?”

He swallowed and answered stiff “ye… yes I would.”

I slam him file shut and handed it over to a guy who stood close. He took the file and went back in position.

I move over to the next person. Which I didn’t notice was a girl before opening the file. 

     

_Name:  Amber Liu_

_Cover: Amber_

_Born: 18/09/92   American/Taiwanese_

_Skills: languages and disguise_

“So you go by your own name? Why?”

“No one have any use for my personal information, so there are no harm in using my own, sir”

“You’re good with disguise? How good?”

“I know how to use a voice manipulator and a mask, to control my body so I can walk and act like that person. Sir” cool actually. Even though I close the file and hand it over to the same person.

 

_Name: Kim Jungwoo_

_Cover name: Jungwoo_

_Born: 09/05/90 Korean_

_Height: 181cm_

_Skills: seeing details, technical combat, strong_

“Jungwoo, you too? Using your real name why?”

“Orphan sir, family dead, sir” I can’t help but to feel sorry for the guy.

“It says that you see details, what kind of details?”

“Body signs and things people overlook” 

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the metal stairs, I turn around to see my dad with a smile

“Now… any one you like?”

I take a few steps back and look at them all. I point at Namjoon first

“This one doubts in orders, which is not for me.”

“The girl seem to relaxed, which means she won’t follow my orders, but ask her self if she wants to”

Then I point at Jungwoo

“He seems like someone I could have on my team.” I turn to see my dad collecting the two others files.

“I see what you mean. I believe that since they have seen our faces and this place, we ether kill them or we place them on a different team. What you say?”

Is he really asking me! Me! He never does that.

“I believe that we should lose their skills, its good skills just not for my team.”

“You heard him, bring the two of them somewhere else and place them in a team, move it folks!” he comes down and places one hand on my shoulder and points at Jungwoo.

“You clearly got some idea what you want since you chose him. I would have gone with the tall one.” He walks off while talking to one of the men.

 

I turn to face Jungwoo; I reach out a hand for him to take

“I’m Jiseok but you can call me Taewoon. And please no sir it gives me chills.”

“Okay then. Taewoon, I like that name actually”

“Thanks now let’s get you a gun.” I say and swing my arm around his neck and so we walk over to the guns. 

 

Then next morning when the same way my dad called me in and asked about Jungwoo, if he seemed to get the hang of it and such. He led me down again to look at tree new people, all guys this time.

They give me three files it starts from the right this time as well

 

_Name: Jackson Wang_

_Cover name: Jackson_

_Born: 28/03/94 Chinese_

_Height: 174cm_

_Skills: fencing, acrobatics_

_Name: Huang Zitao_

_Cover name: Tao_

_Born: 02/05/93_

_height: 183 cm_

_Skills: martial arts_

_Name: Kim Yoohwan_

_Cover name: Yuhwan_

_Born 29/07/91_

_Height: 180cm_

_Skills: acrobatics, combat (technical)_

 

“I’ll go with Yuhwan, I need the acrobatics” I said and waved him after me.

 

This happened three more times. Out of those times this is who I ended up with.

 

_Name: Park Sejun_

_Born: 10/12/93_

_Height: 180 cm_

_Skills: gunfight, directions in unfamiliar territory, English_

 

_Name: Shin Jongkook_

_Born: 08/09/93_

_Height: 180 cm_

_Skills: guns from a distance, throw daggers_

 

_Name: Choi Sungmin_

_Born: 07/12/95_

_Height: 178 cm_

_Skills: techno, hacking, defence in combat_

 

While standing around a table with all of them gathered to meet each other, my dad suddenly arrived.

“Now that I look at this little team of yours it doesn’t look that bad. I must say though Taewoon I had my doughs”

He squeezes himself in to position around the table and talked a bit quiet

“Listen now boys. Even though you think this will be piece of cake, then let me inform you that it will not! You this man beside me here, he is going to lead you into combat and gunfights. And he will not put any of you at risk, but if he has to he will.”

 Suddenly there were a gunshot ringing though the walls. On reflex, I pull my gun and aim it to the sound. I walk a few steps toward the sound before suddenly a back comes in sight. A small one, he is fighting against three of our guys, just that he can stand this long with three of them means he is strong. Rest of my team comes running up and stops behind me. My dad shows up on my side. I lower my gun.

“What you think?”

“Strong and quick.”

Suddenly he goes down the guy who clearly hit him walked over to stand over him. He pulled out a gun and aimed it for his head

“You son of a bi…” I quickly raise my gun and fires a shot, it hits him in the shoulder, and he takes a few steps back. “What the fuck man!” he says looking at me.

 My dad looks confused at me. I lower my gun and jogs over to the scene.

The guy on the ground has blond hair and he seem to have been kicked in the ribs. Since he is lying there coughing and holding for his chest.

“Why did you shoot me for?! He is the one braking in!” I raise my gun at his head again.

“Leave and get you wound taken care off” he silently walks off.

My dad looks harshly at me. “What were you thinking!?” He growled at me.

I looked down on he hurt man and gave him a hand. He took it question. When he finally stood up, I patted his back while saying, “Like I said strong and quick. I need that, because that is a good combo that I don’t have”

“Are you nuts? He broke in here and you want him on your team?”

“If he could get in here that he must be good, right?” with that, I turn to face him.

“If you say yes to be in my team, they won’t kill you for breaking an entry. What ya say?” he nods and makes a face from the pain.

While walking I notice that he isn’t that tall, somewhere around 176 cm

I lead him to a different part of the building and puts him down in a chair.

“You wouldn’t mind me cheeking if you’re okay?” he shakes his head and leans back in the chair.”

“Who are you?” I say while fixing the bandages

“I’m oh Sungjong, people call me Taeha, since it‘s almost like ta da, I seem to pop up at places.”

“Something else that you’re good at other than breaking in?”

“I am like you said: quick, I get in and out of places quickly. I have a secret talent of seeing the value of things.

I make a move for him to get that he need to take of his shirt for me to check up on him. What meet me was way out of what I believed. He has the perfect six-pack that any guy wants!

“Something wrong?” he says and snaps me back.

“No I just got a bit jealous that’s all. Where does it hurt?” he smiles and points at his left side somewhere on the middle. I gently run my fingers over the area he pointed. When he makes a face, I stop.

“Does it hurt the most here?” He nods and that is when I start to wrap his side in bandages.

“You can but you shirt back on, I think it will heal in a couple of weeks so just take it a bit easy, and not give your best the first days.”

“What are you a doctor?” he says while small laughing. I turn around and lean on one of the tables and cross my arms.

“No. Just wanna take care of that crazy six-pack”

“Yeah, it took a while.” I nod and see that the boys comes closer

Then Yuhwan speaks up when he is close enough.

“So _now_ we are all right and no one is going to come flying down from the roof and join too?” we all laugh.

I think we’ll be a good team.


	2. friend can make hell into heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah goona meet two new people who is important ^^

When I come down stairs, I see my guys all around the mission table. Looks like take have taken in Sungjong. Even though Sungmin and Jungwoo is hanging over a computer. They look concentrated I guess I’ll let them be in their bubble a bit longer. 

“Oh hyung you’re here.” It came out of Sejun’s mouth.

“Yeah, so look relaxed I’m not the guy on the top floor. So take it easy” I place my hand on his shoulder and look over the table. Damn these guys have been working.   
Blueprints of the area, list of needed weapons, a map over the small town and a few more papers with something written on them. 

“Now tell me, what you guys have figured out.” I rub my hands together in a small try to make them laugh. Some of them smiled but not all. Damn.  
I drag out a chair and look at the table again. 

“So we have figured out that it is best if we come in from the east, least amount of people which means small amount of casualties. As you asked for.” Jungwoo said.

“I have gotten my hand on cylinders which lowers the sound of the gun. Which means we won’t attract any suspicion. Sejun, yourself and me will move in first since we are best with guns. After that we need to move Sungmin and Jungwoo to the control panels to open the rest of the facility.” Jongkook says while pointing at the blueprint. 

“I will follow them as back up while the rest of you move ahead.” Sungjong says over my head. I slowly stand up and look at them all. 

“Good job, I have to say I am impressed. More importantly you think you can handle this?”  
They all say in choir “Hell yeah!” 

I smile while saying, “Well than pack up, we move out in the morning.” I turn around to walk up to my dad office when someone grabs my hand. 

“Tell me if you want some cover,” She says and pops a gum bobble. 

Hyuna. The only girl that have managed to say at the top with me in skills. Not one of us misses a shot. Even if we try soon. 

“Hyuna let go, and yes I’ll call you if it will be necessary.” She nods and walks over to Hakyeon.   
I remember when I first met those two we instantly became friends. And we still are.

_I walk out to the practise room and see a guy kicking in the middle of the matt. He kicks high that’s for sure. When the trainer spots me, he stops mister kicking and waves me over._

_“Taewoon this is N, he will be your opponent today.” He bows and smiles widely. Damn. Now I feel bad for going to kick his ass._

_“Hello, nice to meet you” he says_

_“Yeah same, just one question. N?” and that is when the trainer starts the fight._

_N opens with a high kick and I move under and gives a quick in his side. With makes him take a few steps back._

_“my name is Cha Hakyeon, see the last letter is N” right after he comes running towards me I take hold of his waist and flips him over my shoulder, I turn around and see he quickly gets up._

_“Yeah I see” I say and raise my fits in position. He does the same, since he isn’t making the first move this time I chose to do so. I grab hold of one of his arms, toss him forward, I lock him down with my knee on his shoulder. Then I twist his arm. Which makes him make a face and hit the matt several times to make a sign for me to let go._

_“Taewoon wins” the Trainor says and first then I let go._   
_Hakyeon rolls over and stands up while massaging his arm. He looks at me and smiles._

_“I told you my real name, now tell me yours”_   
_I look at his with a cold stare. No one have asked for my real name everyone just thinks that Taewoon is the real one._

_“Woo Jiseok” with that he holds out his hand for me to take._

_“Nice to meet the identity to the first one who managed to take me down.” We turn around to walk to the lockers together, from there on, we spent many days together and trained together I learned him in gun and he learned me in technical fighting, and high kicks._

_When I meet Hyuna it was only a week after me and Hakyeon became friends. We were going down to the shooting track for me to give him a lesson. And there were only one other person, Hyuna._   
_After she is done shooting, Hakyeon scared me when he suddenly said_

_“Dabak! You’re good!”_   
_She takes of the equipment and poops the gum bobble._

_“They say I am second best. Got no idea who is best, but I am going to become that number one.”_   
_I place my hand in my pockets and look at her score “would like to see you try” both of them turn to face me. Hakyeon first to answer._

_“I knew you were good but you’re number one?” I simply nod and pick up a gun and with still one hand in the pocket, I start to shoot at a target. Both of them not saying a word when I am done._

_“See for your self’s.” I say while pushing the button to make the target come closer._

_“Holy crap Jis…. Taewoon” I look harshly at him when he started to say my real name._

_She is just standing there and pointing at me. “You’re… you’re Taewoon? Damn I have seen you everywhere around here and still I didn’t notice that it was you. I’m Hyuna by the way” she says and walks off. Both of us follow her with our eyes until we can’t see her any more._

_He snaps his fingers “that’s right I have heard that at number two in shooting was a girl, never thought it was her though._   
_Later that day three of us talked and had as much fun as we could. Up until this day, we still do that some times._

_Hakyeon where even the first one to meet my team as a whole._

Hakyeon came running in the door with a few small scars on his face from a fight, but that didn’t bother him. He needed to find Jiseok. And that quick.   
When he finally had his mission table in sight, he saw Hyuna come walking out towards him. She stopped in front of him

“N what happened to you?” he looks around the room for his friend which he didn’t spot. With a heavy breathing voice, he looked Hyuna 

“You know what happened. Anyways, you know where Jiseok is?” he knew he could say his real name with her. Since it was only the two of them who knew. 

“He went up, why you asking?” she gets a worried look before he could even say a thing.

“He isn’t in danger is he?” he places his hands on her shoulders for support. 

“No danger I just need to find him so thank you.” And off he went, he ran in front of the mission table, which made the kids head turn.   
The moment he topped the stairs he sees Jiseok back.

“Jis… damn. Taewoon!” He turns around to meet him.

 

“Jis… damn. Taewoon” it’s Hakyeon. I turn to see a beaten and out of breathe Hakyeon.

“You need to learn my name soon” he leans on the railing while catching his breath. 

“After running over the whole facility and a couple of stairs that should be legal” he stands up straight. And looks dead serious. 

“There is a team just like yours out there. They are the one who did this” He said and pointed at his face. “A guy named P.O, I heard someone call his name while he threw the first punch, but I could clearly see that it was seven all together like yours.” 

“Where, license plate, looks” I place my hands in cross “tell me those things and I’ll get Sungmin on it”   
After Hakyeon told me everything, I ran down stairs and headed to the mission table. 

“Sungmin, I have a task for you.” I say when I finally reached the table. All of them looked at Hakyeon and me.   
Sungmin nodded fired up his computer. 

“What happened to him?” Sejun asked while looking at me, like he is asking for a name from me.

“This is N, one of our goons. A team like ours attacked him and his crew, and we are going to find out a bit about them. Right Sungmin?” I lean over the table whit hand firmly placed on in. 

Sungmin nodded. Sejun as well. 

I gave Sungmin the info I have gotten from Hakyeon and if I missed anything or if he remembered something new, he would cut in. 


	3. stories

“Okay this is what I got so far...” I quickly raise my head and so does everyone else 

“It’s good that you have anything at all if you ask me.” Hakyeon whispered to him self

“It wasn’t easy I’ll tell you that. Okay so, they call them self Block B, since they are the second best team in their “company” Blocks. You have most likely heard about them because they focus on assignations and robberies of weapon stores.” Sung min said while reading of his screen.

“Yeah Blocks, we have something against those guys. They tried to kill my family. Anything else Sungmin?” I place my hand in cross and stand up straight.

“Uhm… yeah. They are seven, like us, and clearly, the guy who fought with N here was the least to join so that was his first mission. That’s all I have no name or faces, sorry.” I sight and looks down then Jungwoo speaks up.

“What happened? I mean with your family…. Since you said that Blocks tried to kill them.” All of them looked between Jungwoo and me, except Hakyeon, who knew. He looked down at his shoes.

“Well I clearly got out now didn’t I?!” If there I one thing I don’t wanna talk about then it is that night. That is something Hakyeon knows. 

“Well then. Good job Sungmin, and now N we will talk to the big man. Come on.” Every one nods and Sungmin whispers a shot thanks before Hakyeon and me walk up the stairs.

 

“Don’t you think you should tell them, I mean you are a team, you should know each other.” I quickly turn around, so fast that I almost bumped into him.

“I’ll tell when they tell. And when I don’t have a dad in the same building that can order his men to kill me and get someone to replace me in my own team.” I said all of this without a breath.

“I get it. No lets walk in there and tell him about your plans for tomorrow” he pats my shoulders and turns me around and opens the door for me before pushing me inside the open door.

“Was that N who pushed you?” my dad says while holding a file.   
I nod and stands up straight in front of his desk. 

“All set for your first mission? Oh and Jiseok remember that I need that hard disk. It’s an absolute must that I have that okay.”   
I nod at him and clears my trough.

“Yes we are all set for the mission, but sir may I ask what is on it? I would like to know since we are getting it.”   
In my eyes, it looked like I said something I shouldn’t have said. 

“Son…” he says in a soft voice “I haven’t been able to delete absolutely everything about us and this hard disk is the last thing. That’s it. You have no need to look at it okay. Now go and get some sleep, you’ll need it” I nod and back off

 

The moment he pushed him inside, he placed his ear on the door crack to listen. His head towards the stairs he sees a head move. He moves away from the door to look closer, and damn was he right there was Sungjong a few steps down. 

“What the heck you doing man?” 

“Sorry, I just could clearly see that something was bothering him, even Jungwoo noticed. So I decided to check up on him.” He pulled out his hand for him with a smile.

“Then come and listen with me. He might open up to the guy he went to save.” Hakyeon could clearly see that he slightly blushed by his words.   
While standing there listening there was only one word that sungjong reacted to. Son. 

“What the …?” in that moment, Hakyeon dragged sungjong back words. The reason was simply that he came out and looked at him holding Sung Jong’s collar.

“Why you holding him like that?” was the only thing that he reacted on, not why it was the two of them, when he arrived, if we were spying on him or yeah anything else. 

Hakyeon quickly let go after the question, because he knew that he should leave at that very moment. 

“See you in the morning then” he said and walked away. He knew he should have stayed and made sure that they talked and not that they might have walked of in each other’s directions after he left.

“That N guy he is strong isn’t he?” I nod with hands in my pockets. 

“Why were you two listening? I knew that he did it, but I never knew you would do it as well. To be honest I thought it might have been Sungmin.” 

“Uhm… mm… I saw you face” he says nervously and points at my face. I raise an eyebrow and he quickly takes his finger away.

“I mean... your...” I quickly stop him.

“I know what you mean Sungjong. My expression when my family came up.” Why do I wanna tell him everything when I look at this short guy in front of me?  
I decide I’ll tell him a different place, and not right in front of my dad’s office. When I start to walk but notice that, he is just standing there I walk back, grab his hand, and makes him follow me. Normally I would never grab another guys hand like that but somehow he is different. Too be honest he is the same age as my lost brother, so maybe that’s why. I don’t know. 

“Where the f are we going?” He says behind me. When I lead the two of us out of the place and behind it. I still didn’t stop until we reach the top of a small hill and threes all the way, until it starts to go down wards. Here I let go and sit down. I place my elbows on my knees and looks over the view. He finally sits down next to me with a sight.

“It was me, my baby brother and my parents. We lived in a quite small home since my dad was the only one working at the time, I didn’t know then that it was this he even worked with. So in the end Blocks had figured out that dad had started a family with one of their own, my mom, so they considered her a traitor and wanted to kill us all one night. My mom came running inside our bedroom and hid us until my dad showed up. We split up so we wouldn’t be a big target. Then when my dad and I came out side, it was too late for my mom and my brother. They blew up the house. The image of the burning house still haunts my memories.”

Since the first time I starting to talk, I look over at sungjong. He is looking down with closed eyes.   
He suddenly looks up slowly “I’m sorry to hear. Never knew it was like that.” He let out a breath before asking a question. “When did he get born? 

“14th of September, 1992. He is two years young than me” I quickly says before losing the words.  
Sungjong breaths in and out before having the courage to open his own mouth.

“Both of my parents got killed in a fake dug deal. The buyers was cops.” He says with clearly a sad laugh. “I was one at the time. Since then I lived with my uncle who was never pleased with my actions nor me. He ended up hitting me once and pushing me down the stairs. I end up in hospital.” I can see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Like that wasn’t enough huh, this was something everyone in school somehow got to know about. They already knew that I had dyslexia. So in a small wrap up I was bullied because of three things: height, dyslexia and that my parents were gone. It drove me all the way to the bottom.” He is twisting the ends of his hoddie. I slowly lean close to take one of his hands. When I slowly lift one up, he dosen’t give a fight to take it back he only looks down and tries to hold back the tears. I slowly pull back the sleeves to find many slim and long scares form cuts. 

“These didn’t come from a knight fight did they?” he shakes his head and at this point he can hold them back any more. “No. No they didn’t. They came from my uncle’s racer. I picked it apart and held on to the blades. I hid them all around.” I get startled when he actually turn towards me. 

“At the age of thirteen I found out that my uncle did the same thing. He was a drug dealer as well. And that was why he was always so mad at me, because he did have his fucking drugs. It wasn’t until I was sixteen before I went away. I ran away, only to find myself becoming a thieve.” I am sure that something came over me when I surprised myself by hugging him and hearing him cry out on my shoulder. 

“My real name is Woo Jiseok. My dad is the boss of all of this. I remember my dad coming back with a furious face when I was three. He said to one of his guys that he had lost a few guys when the clients were cops. He said that he lost the Oh couple. I’m sorry Sungjong.”   
By my last words, he slowly pulls away. He looks deep in my eyes. 

“It’s nothing we can do. It wasn’t ours to fix. If not ours than someone else’s” he then stands up and dries his last tears. I stand up next to him.

“No seriously Sungjong, I know you really wanna lean and not come back right now right. But I am happy that you shared this with me who you hardly know.” He then smiles and dries off his hands 

“Was going to say the same fricking thing. You dragged me here to say something that would have the biggest courage to say in my eyes and you still are going to lead this damn team. That you sat together a few days ago.   
I nod after a few awkward second before I raised my head and said

“I won’t tell anyone about you history if you don’t say anything about mine. “ we both nod and runs down the hill and walked back in side with meeting Hyuna with accusing us of going outside so we could make out. Both of us laughed it off witch I always do when she is accusing me of something that isn’t right. At the end, she said good luck and gave Sungjong kiss on the cheek.

“That is what people here call a ‘don’t die’ kiss” we laugh again and want each our way.   
What if they actually made it out? And what if they didn’t but only one did? Why do only these two questions pop inside of my head each time I think about that night. I guess it’s normal. It’s only me and dad. I guess is how it’s going to be as well. 


	4. New kids on the block

**Zico p.o.v**

_“Jiho, promise me you don’t let fear in. Be strong. Be smart. Be yourself.” With every word, I could hear her voice getting weaker. My mother was dying right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to help. Why did she have to get so badly hurt in that gunfight? Why did she absolutely have to save me?_

_“Yes mom, I’ll be strong for you” she used her last strength to tight her grip on my hands just to get my attention._

_“No. be strong for yourself, your friends and family. Not for me” she lied down and closed her eyes._

_“God. Take me now, I have told my son what he needs to know to survive. I am ready now god.” I could feel the tears slowly rolling down on my cheeks._

_“No god! Don’t take her jet. She might be ready but I am not!” with every word I could feel her hands getting cold and has no strength what so ever left._

_She is gone._

_Now the tears started for full to roll down._

_After I cried by her side for a few minutes, I could feel a light hand on my shoulder. I slowly look up at the person. And not any surprise that it was Kyung. My only friend at the moment._

_“I’m sorry Jiho. I really am, especially with these words we need to get back.” It was close to a whisper. I wiped my tears and stood up with a heavy body._

_“I’ll leave now mom. I hope that you won’t be left alone to long.”  He swung his arms around my shoulders and we moved out of the door._

“JIHO! ZICO!” Kyung screamed at me trying to wake me up. I blow up my eyes and quickly sit up with a breath.

“Thank god. You know each time you turn and scream like that I am terrified that you are having a seizure or something.” He says with hands on his waist and worrisome eyes.

I sit up with elbows on my knees and ruffle my hair. Why do I keep dreaming that? It makes no sense.

“Dude, what did you even dream?” he sits down on the end of my bed. Suddenly my door swung open. Jaeho’s head popped inn right before realising the mistake so he moved backwards and gave three quick knocks still with an open door.

“Jaehyo. We saw you so just step inside.” I say still with my head low. He walks inn and closes the door behind him. I swing my feet to the floor but still sitting in the bed.

“The big boss wants to see you about Pyo’s actions last night.” Right, he were seen and started a fight with a guy who was clearly for _the other side._ Idiotic. I sight and stand up, I fixed my shirt and ruffled my hair again, before saying “okay Jaehyo, I’ll walk with you” and we turned for the door.

 

“Dude you do know you don’t need to be so damn polite in front of me just because I’m the leader."

We stop dead in our tracks.

“But… the boss said to treat you with respect” he looks so confused that feel somewhat bad for the kid.

“You show me respect by being yourself. Okay?” he nods. I swing an arm around him and quickly flicks his era playfully before starting to run. He gets shocked and runs after with a smile.

 

When we finally reach the bosses office, we are both out of breath.

“See. Isn’t it nice being yourself when we can do this? Because I can see that smile of yours”

Since he is out of breath, he nods and holds up a thumb. I place my hand on his shoulder and helps him up in a standing position.

Then the door swung open we were met with the face of one of the bosses assistants. Behind him, I could see a shitty nervous Pyo with folded hands and eyes fixed at the floor.

The assistant grabs hold of my shirt and pulls me inside where I almost lose my balance and crash with Pyo. Which luckily didn’t happen.

“Zico you made it after all. I was starting to believe that Jaehyo failed to even wake you up.” He starts at me with his evil eyes.

“I was up already when he arrived sir” I say and take my place next to Pyo. I on the other hand fold my hand on my back and have my chin lifted.

The boss clears his through and fixes his position in his chair.

“Okay then. Let’s move on, the real reason why the two of you are here. Pyo, you know why right.” He slightly nods.

“Look at me when I am taking to you kid!” he flips his head up with the speed of lightning.

“Y… yes sir.” He swallows his fear.

“Now what did happen and who is to blame kid? You do know the right answer right?” his voice grows more horrifying.

“sir.” I cut inn before Pyo broke out in tears. “It was my entire fault. I was at my place, so I couldn’t prevent it. I should have planned better as well. Everything is my fault.” Pyo looks shocked at me.

“He did get the right information, so he ended up in a combat. Again my fault for not giving the information”

The boss moves from his chair over to the front and crosses his arms.

“Is this true? And I thought you were ready, maybe we should switch your place as leader.” Pyo’s head moves back and forth no less confused.  

“Pyo you may leave.” Since he didn’t move, the boss unfolded his crossed arms and looked harshly at him. Locked eyes.

I move over in front of him and looks in his watery eyes. “Go. It’s okay.” He opens his mouth to speak but closes it again. Before slowly backing out of the room.

When I turn around now I am not so sure what is going to meet me.

“Zico. You confuse me.” He moves back to lean on the table. I can’t help but to let out a breath.

“You really wanted to become a team leader and here you are lying to me just to be kind for another team member. Why?”

My whole body tense up. “A good team leader know what to do without questioning it. Sir. I didn’t question on protecting him.”

He steps right in front of me and looks angry as hell.

“Well let’s see if it was worth it.” Suddenly my left side of my face started to hurt. I was forced to turn to the right. He punched me.

With a heavy voice and massaging his knuckles he says, “You can go now. Just don’t make another mistake”

I lightly place my hand on the area where it hurt and bowed before walking out.

 

Outside I was meet with a crying Pyo.

“Why? That was supposed to be my punishment. Why?” I sight. I can’t tolerate to see this kid crying.

“Pyo that is what a leader does when he believes that it is the right thing to be done. And I feared that you would get a worse punishment than just a punch. I am taking care of you whether you like it or not okay?” I placed my hand on his cheek and whipped a falling tear away with my thumb.

“Okay. Okay. I won’t do it again though”

No, he defiantly shouldn’t start a fight with someone when we are trying to get away from those people in the first place. And when you have no clue if there could be more people hiding and so on. He was reckless since it was his first mission I get that. He is fighter.

“Now let’s see if we can figure something out about them okay?” he nods and we start to walk.

We need to figure out who this groups belongs to and who else there is.

 

“Zico hyung! Why are you holding for your eye?” Yukwon says when we reach the mission room.

Kyung doesn’t look up just sights.

“Not much just talked to our boss. Now any info on the guy we meet?” Pyo moves over to get an ice bag, which he handed to me. I take it with a small smile and place it over my eye.

“Yeah he goes by N, and is clearly a great fighter. Like we witnessed He is mbk’s goon and a goon for one special team.”

“What team is that?” Taeil asked while twisting wires to his bombs.

“They are called speed. They are designed to get in and get out quickly. And do an amazing job at it.” B bomb answered.

“Any mission info that me can get hold of?” I say and throw the ice bag to the middle of the table making them all look up.

“Hum hang on” b bomb says and starts to type. Pyo on the other hand have somehow picked up the ice bag and is now offering it to me once more.

“My face is going to freeze off if I hold that one second more Pyo. I’ll hold it up again later.” He nods and holds it in his hands. While leaning back in his chair.  

“Ah! The national people archive was half way hacked. It was like who hacked, simply gave up. Even though they had any chance at hacking it completely. Which is a technique to check the security systems. It might be them.”


End file.
